


Wildflowers and Roach

by Whythename12



Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Roach Ships It (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier take a break in a field of wildflowers.~~Roach eats flowers.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Wildflowers and Roach

Flowers. So many flowers and so much pollen it physically made Geralt's nose hurt. Jaskier had insisted that they stop in a field of wildflowers during midday. It was unbearably hot and Roach wouldn't mind a snack so Geralt decided to stop. He sat under a large tree and he watched Jaskier chase after some rabbits. The Bard laughed as the rabbits jumped and ducked into their burrows.

Jaskier had a few flowers placed in his hair making him all that much cuter. Geralt watched with protective eyes as the Bard nearly tripped every three seconds. The Bard stumbled and barely caught himself as he ran after the rabbits. It was adorable watching the clumsy bard nearly face plant every time a rabbit ran out of a burrow.

Geralt turned his head for a few seconds seeing Roach grazing. As he watched the horse he heard a small yelp and he jumped. Jaskier was no longer in sight, Geralt scanned the area for the man. He saw one hand reaching over the wild flowers and Geralt shook his head running over.

When he got over to the bard Jaskier was on the floor rolling around in the wildflowers. He looked up at Geralt with soft loving eyes, "Well hello there."

"You fell," Geralt dead panned standing above the man. He sucked with words, god he sucked.

Jaskier laughed and nodded, smelling a flower with a loud sniff. Geralt reached a hand out for Jaskier but the bard had other ideas. Throwing Geralt off guard Jaskier pulled him down and rolled on top of the Witcher. With a loud huff of air Geralt soon realized he was on the floor.

With a soft peck Jaskier smiled at the Witcher and layed down on top of the white haired man. "That wasn't fair," Geralt grumbled wrapping an arm around Jaskier waist.

"As a wise man once told me 'Life isn't fair, get used to it'," Jaskier said smiling at the annoyed man.

"Shut up," Geralt said, shoving the man off of him. Jaskier just let out a loud belly laugh flailing around. Geralt sat up and unbeknownst to Jaskier he shared a small chortle of his own. Roach just shook her head and kept eating, they really were idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests  
> ~~~  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSddW17a4MB-4AAyfhExX1JyChUtoRci-c2gOFKqEPh-UCmrQA/viewform?usp=pp_url


End file.
